What is the smallest number divisible by integers 1 through 9?
Answer: To find the least common multiple of 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9, we ignore 1 and prime factorize the rest to obtain $2, 3, 2^2, 5, 2\cdot 3, 7, 2^3$, and $3^2$. Taking the maximum exponent for each prime, we find that the least common multiple is $2^3\cdot 3^2\cdot 5\cdot 7 = \boxed{2520}$.